


Harry Duck: A Ducktales story

by Neminine



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine
Summary: I am so, so, so sorry! This is so short for the amount of time I spent on it! But I hated every version I put out and I still don't like this one. But I am going to put something out there. Sorry if it not very good.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry lay in his closet, bleeding. He didn't know what he had done wrong this time. All he knew was that he was dying. A strange warmth covered him as he slowly blacked out... and then he was cold.

Donald pulled his jacket closer as he crept silently through the winter storm. He should have been home on a night like this, but a burst of interdimensional magic had the sorcerer investigating. The duck was on edge, he glared around the corner, staff at ready, just incase the Heartless had returned. But the sight that greeted him drew a horrified gasp from his beak. A tiny black feathered duckling lay on the ground, partially covered with snow. The ice beneath the baby was stained red with blood. Pulling his coat off, he knelt beside the injured child and wrapped them up in his coat. A faint whimper arose from the duckling.

"Please uncle Vernon. I'll be good. I didn't mean to burn the bacon..."

"I know you didn't. You're going to be fine."

Donald whispered to the duckling as he picked him up and carried him home.

Huey looked up from his book as Unca Donald carried something inside the houseboat. The older Duck closed the door behind him and rushed over to the table, gently placing a seemingly dead duckling on the surface.

"Huey. Can you keep your brothers out for a bit? I am going to be doing some extensive healing and I can't lose my concentration."

The red triplet raced out of the room as Donald removed the blood stained coat and torn up shirt as carefully as he could. He needed to get a good view on the damage done to the duckling and how long the injuries had been untreated. Infection had set in the gaping slashes in the duckling's body. He had to move fast. Golden light covered the dying child's body as Donald lost himself to the magic. He strengthened the weakening heart beat with his own. A dangerous practice if he failed to save the child. Slow, the infection cleared and the wounds sealed themselves up. The heart beat continued on it's own rhythm, no longer drawing from Donald's. The Sorcerer collapsed on the floor, exhausted. He had done it. Huey peeked into the room, hesitant. Donald spotted him.

"Its.... okay... you... you can... come in...."

"Who is he?"

Dewey whispered as he leaned over to look at the now sleeping child.

"And why does he have that weird feather mark on his forehead?"

"I don't know."

Donald admitted.

"But he might be your new brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry! This is so short for the amount of time I spent on it! But I hated every version I put out and I still don't like this one. But I am going to put something out there. Sorry if it not very good.

Harry slowly woke up. He was warm, comfortable, and felt safe. All the things his closet wasn't, that made him sit up like a rocket. Where was he? This was most certainly not his closet! He was in a soft blanket nest, pastel colors surrounded him. What did Uncle Vernon had planned for him now!? He never got nice things unless he did something! He reached up to push his hair back and stopped. Was, was that, his hand? His breath started to quicken, as a tightness in his chest made it hard to breath. He tried to suck in a breath of air, but to no avail. A door out of sight opened up and someone hurried over to him. Pale feathered arms encircled Harry as a raspy voice softly spoke. Harry's breathing sped up. What was holding him? But even as he began to panic the soothing head petting began to calm him down.

 

“Shhhhhhh….. it's okay. You're okay.”

 

Harry gave a hiccup. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream. But he felt so safe.

 

“What... (hic!) What's going on? (Hic!)”

 

“I don't know little one. You were hurt pretty bad. What happened?”

 

Panic flooded through Harry, Uncle Vernon had made it absolutely clear he can never tell anyone what was happening.

 

“N-nothing! (hic!) I-I just fell d-d-down the stairs!”

 

Donald narrowed his eyes, he had a feeling that the Duckling was not telling the truth. But he won't push it for now.

 

“Well what is your name?”

 

“H-H-(HIC!)Harry P-P-Potter.”

 

“Nice to meet you Harry, I’m Donald Duck.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets his Big Brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long but I have been battling depression and I also deleted my account a few times. But you know what? I am sick and tired of this depression! It doesn't even have a hobby and it tells me I am no good!? It can go jump off a cliff! I am a good enough writer! Trying to be happy isn't cutting it so I am going to crush depression with RAGE!!!!

Harry yawned and stretched as he woke up. Early morning sunlight peeked through the circular window. He sleepily climb out of his nest and stumbled out of his room he shared with his new dad. He had to make breakfast, if he didn't they might throw him out! But once again, Harry had been beaten to the punch by Donald F. Duck. 

 

“Hello Harry! You're up early this morning!”

 

Donald almost chirped, Harry just sighed. How was he supposed to earn his keep if he couldn't get up before his new Guardian?

 

“Do you want to help?”

 

“Yeth, pwease.”

 

Donald pulled a chair for Harry to stand on over next to him and lifted the Duckling up onto the chair. 

 

“Here. You can stir the pancake batter if you want too.”

 

Harry grabbed up a spoon and stirred the batter, careful to break apart any lumps in the mix. Nearby, Donald cooked the bacon, turning it just right so it would be crispy but not burnt. Harry gave a slightly frustrated sigh as he dropped the used spoon in the sink.

 

“Guess what, Harry?”

 

“What?”

 

“You are getting some visitors today! They are very close to me. They will arrive in time for breakfast.”

 

Harry now was worried. He could not make Donald look bad! Maybe there was a closet he could hide in?

 

Harry had scarcely found a suitable cupboard when the front door opened. He could hear the excited cheers from the other children. He quickly tucked himself inside the cupboard and closed the door.

 

Sora swung his cousins into the air. The young man had been in college with his best friend Max when he got an email from his adoptive father informing him of a new development regarding the family.

 

“So where is he?”

 

Donald have a soft sigh and gestured to the living room.

 

“He is hiding.”

 

Sora gave a mischievous laugh as he walked toward the living room.

 

“I'll find him dad. No worries!”

 

Harry bit back a scream as the cupboard door flew open and a sandy brown duck pulled him out, tossed him once up into the air, and then securely tucking Harry against his side.

 

“Found him dad! This little guy is the champion of hide-and-seek!”

 

Donald gave Sora a stern look. 

 

“You didn't scare him did you?”

 

“Haha! No dad. I just tossed him in the air a little bit. Like how Huey, Dewey, and Louie liked to be tossed.”

 

The older duck gave a sigh.

 

“Remember what I said, Sora? About Harry?”

 

Sora face paled behind his feathers. He then quickly petted Harry's head feathers, softly shushing the duckling.

 

“I'm sorry, Harry. I forgot. You're not in trouble. Shhhhh… sh-sh-sh-shhhhhhhh…..”

 

“It's okay. You're allowed to scare me. I am a Freak after all.”

 

Sora glanced at his adopted Dad's face. The crestfallen look told the Keyblade wielder that despite his father's best efforts, Harry had not shaken the belief he was a freak.

 

“Well it's breakfast time. And I want you to eat with us!”

 

Sora plopped Harry into the booster seat between him and Donald, then sat himself down at the table. It was breakfast time and Donald's pancakes were to die for!

 

Harry nervously ate his breakfast as the new duck laughed with the others. He knew Donald wanted him to eat everything on his plate. He stabbed a piece of his pancake with his fork. It was chocolate chip pancakes. His favorite kind.

 

“Ahhhhh! I forgot! Hey Harry! I'm your brother, Sora!”

 

Harry dropped his fork in shock. Brother? Did that mean….

 

“Yep! Dad adopted you too!”

 

“Can you wead my mind?”

 

Sora gave a laugh. He laughs a lot Harry noticed.

 

“Sorry! Don't have a charm that can do that yet.”

 

“Don't think one exists, Sora!”

 

“Eh. You're probably right Huey. You do know your stuff when it comes to that.”

 

Harry munches on his pancakes and bacon. Just listening to the others talk. He took a drink from his sippy cup. It was orange juice. He didn't mind it but he would much rather have apple. He almost choked as his juice swirled, and turned to apple. 

 

“Harry……”

 

He couldn't look at Sora. He couldn't. Donald cleared his throat. He reluctantly looked up, his punishment might be even worse if he didn't. He met Donald's eyes, and then his beak fell open when Donald tapped the side of his glass, turning the orange juice into apple like Harry did. Harry's mind scrambled, trying to grasp what just happened.

 

“I prefer apple juice too.”

 

Harry transferred his gaze back to his food. He just couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. Uncle Vernon had told him freaks couldn't have families, but Donald is a Dad and an Uncle. Freaks don't have nice things, but the houseboat was very nice, even nicer than Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia’s house! Was Uncle Vernon…. wrong? He continued eating his food slowly. He needed to think about somethings.

 

“After everyone is done, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go out for a quick sail around the bay? Harry hasn't gone on one yet.”

 

A sudden cheer rang throughout the boat at Donald's question, Harry's voice joining in.

 

It was after breakfast and Harry wiggled irritably in his life vest. He didn't like it at all! But it was a rule that even though all the kids complained about it, they all followed. But the irritation quickly faded to joy. Harry gave a happy squeal as the Spray from the waves misted over him. Sora was close by, his own life vest on. 

 

“Ah! A pirate’s life for us! Right Harry?”

 

The duckling couldn't help himself as he laughed. For the first time in a long time Harry felt safe. 

 

Lunch was a hurried affair with the ducklings eager to return to sailing. Donald took the boat skipping skillfully through the waves. But as the day drawn to a close, it was time to return to the marina. 

 

“See you again this weekend! Bye Huey! Bye Dewey! Bye Louie! Bye Harry! Bye Dad!”

 

Sora waved as he hopped into a car. Harry waved back.


End file.
